Amymaniacs!
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: When orphan Amy gets sucked from her world into the crazy world of Animaniacs, will she be willing to go home? Or will she find love where she least expects it.
1. Hard-Knock Life

**Ugh! My brain has been bugging me for ****_weeks_**** about doing this!**

Amy hated her life. She hated her home, her caregiver, and mostly her parents for leaving her in this foster home when she was a baby. She had been there for almost _12_ years. The only thing that kept her sane, was singing. she would sing while cleaning, and doing other things to make the foster home livable.

She sat by the window in the girls bedroom, looking at the city below. Maybrook was a wonderful town. If only she and the other orphans were allowed to go out of the Foster home.

" Amy! Get you sorry butt down here!"

Amy sighed. was a pain. She was taking a break from cleaning! 'Well, maybe I can get some fun out of cleaning. Not.' She thought to herself.

she walked down the stairs into a rather large living room. There in a strait line, stood Meridith, June, Piper, Tera, and Kathy. Amy's only friends at the foster home, and room mates. (Gosh, who do these girls remind me of. *winks*)

was standing in front of the filthy fire place.

"Took ya long enough!" She sneered. "Alright! Your gonna clean this dump, till it shines like the top of the Capitol Building! Now what do we say!" She roared.

"We love you ."

"And I love you. " she said sarcastily. "Now get to work!" She stomped out of the room.

the girls got on their hands and knees, and sung a song they all knew well, while cleaning.

"_It's the hard-knock life, for us! It's the hard knock life, for us!"_

_"Steda treated,"_

_"We get tricked!"Steda kisses,"_

_"We get kicked! It's the hard knock life!"_

_"Got no folks to speak of so, it's the hard knock row, we how!"_

_"Cotton blankets,"_

_"Steda wool!_

_"Empty bellies,"_

_"Steda full! It's the hard knock life!"_

_"Don't it feel like the wind is always howling!"_

_"Don't it seem like there's never any light?"_

_"Once a day, don'tcha wanna throw the towel in?"_

_"Its easier than putting up a fight!"_

_"No ones there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow, or if you shrink! No one dries when you eyes get wet and weepy,"_

_"From the cry'n you would think the place's a sink! Oh!"_

_"Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!"_

_"Santa Clause we never see."_

_"Santa Clause? What's that? Who's he?"_

_"no one cares for you, a smidge, when your a foster kid! It's the hard knock life!"_

Meridith stood on top of a table yelling, _"Your gonna clean this dump, till it shines like the top of the Capitol Building!"_

_"Yank the whiskers from her chin! Jab her with a safety pin! Make her drink a Mickey Fin! I love you !"_

_"get to work, now! Strip them beds! I said get to work!"_

_" It's the hard knock life, for us!"_

_" It's the hard knock life,for us! No one cares for you, a smidge! When your a foster kid! It's the hard knock life, its__ the hard knock life! It' . . life!"_

**Yes yes. I know. The song takes up, like, 95% of the chapter! But trust me! I have everything planed out! Mostly...**


	2. Flower Gleam And Glow

**Back with an all new chapter! I only own my oc poerodys of Annie,Molly,Pepper,Tessie,and Katie. I forgot Duffy, so I'll put her in this chapter.**

Amy hummed a song she new from when she was about 4 years old. Dove, another girl who used to live at the foster home before she died last year, was like an older sister to Amy. She would hold her at night and tell her everything would be ok. She would sing to her when she got nightmares.

Amy started singing.

" Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the face design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

she heard a sob suddenly. She looked in the kitchen, and saw Meridith, crying on the floor. She quickly ran to the 6 year old.

" What's wrong?"

" I wanted to watch Tiny Toons, but Piper called me a baby, shoved me on the floor, and deleted all the Tiny Toons!" She sobbed. Amy sighed.

" Then record more! "

"Oh. I didn't think of that!"

"of course you didn't " Amy muttered under her breath.

**Meh. Not one of my better ones, but exceptable.**


	3. Castle On A Cloud

**This is where the real action happens!**

It was a normal day in Burbank. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Warner's were causing as _much trouble_ as possible. Their latest prank, was _so_ complicated,that I won't even bother to tell you. But what I will tell you, is that it made Plotz _really, REALLY angry._

Ralph was currently trying to catch them, but to no avail. He was chasing them through the park, when he stumbled into a trap. It was one of those cheap net traps, but when your a Warner, anything is possible.

Ralph was hanging in the net, scratching his head. "Uhhh...guhhhhhhh...hey! What gives!"

Yakko ran up to him, telling the audience, "And that's how you trap a Ralph!" Then the trio ran off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was midnight, and Amy was sitting by the window. It was her favorite place to think. When she looked out, she could see all of MayBrook. She looked up at the star Meridith had claimed as the wishing star earlier, before she fell asleep.

"Star light, Star bright. I wish I was any ware but here." She started singing a song that popped into her head.

"_There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle, on a cloud. There is a lady all in whites holds me and sings, a lullaby. She nice to see, and she's soft to touch. She says_, ' _Amy, I love you very much!' I know a place where no ones lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle, on a cloud."_

She quickly turned her head around when she heard the door open. There stood, !

"So." She said slowly. "You think, while everyone else is asleep, or trying to sleep**,** you can sing your stupid songs!?" Before Amy could say anything, she grabbed Amy by the hair, and dragged her towards her room. Once inside, she picked up Amy, and threw her across the room, hitting the wall and landing behind the tv. Amy briefly remembered, this was how Dove died! She was about to get up and run, when Hannifin threw a bottle of beer, half way full, right where Amy was! She remembered feeling electric run through her body, before blacking out.

**Ok. I'll admit. Not one of my longest stories, but hey! Action!**


	4. No songs in this one

***finishes reading reviws* uhh...I'm sorry Dambusta! I couldn't think of anything! But I promise, that the rest of the story, will be nothing like Lucy's New Life! *smiles**crickets chirp* Ok...that's a lie. But I will try to make it as original as possible!**

"Really Yakko? 'And that's how to catch a Ralph!' Is the best you could do?" Dot questioned.

"Ok, I'll admit. That wasn't one of my best, but there's still a bunch of fun things we can do! Wakko, any ideas?"

Wakko pulled his gag bag out of his hammer space, and pulled out a cow, horse, the whole farm, rubber duck, Elmyra (who quickly got stuffed back in), and finally, a long scroll. He un rolled it, and read, " Get whipped cream, put in Runt's mouth, run around acting like he has rabies."

" Didn't we do that before? " Dot questioned. Yakko shook his head no, while Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "Well then, let's do it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amy sat up and rubbed her furry face. Her head felt like-wait. Back up a second. _Furry_? She looked at her hands. They had white gloves on. She stood up shakily, and went to see her reflection in a puddle. She almost threw up when she saw her face.

'_No! Not possible! I...I can't be a ...Warner!'_ She thought to herself. Now she really felt like she was gonna hurl. She ran over to an empty cardboard box, and threw up. She had to find a way to get back, but how?

**I wanna leave you guys there, but then this would be a short chapter! I'm tired of short chapters! Ah, whatever! I'll update later...**


	5. It's A Who!

**Ok! Here we go! This one will have some Tiny Toons in it. Namely Furball! He's adorable! Well, in my eyes...my brothers think he's ugly. I will kill them...**

Amy looked at her reflection in the puddle. Her hair was still black like always. It was so black, it was almost blue, but still black. She was still wearing her grey t-shirt and blue jeans, but they seemed a little newer then 5years when she got them. Her shoes were gone, but her feet were still warm from the white fur covering them. Her nose had turned red. One glance at her, and people would think she was the second Warner sister...

She started walking down the ally, trying to find a place to sleep. The clouds looked like they were going to rain. She found a stack of cardboard boxes, and went to sleep. Even though it was noon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Runt! Runt! Come out and play!" Dot called. "Where is he?"

"Maybe Furball knows!" Wakko said, pointing at Furball, who was staring into his cardboard box, looking grossed out.

"Hey Furball! Have you seen-" dot cut off when she saw his home. It was covered in vomit.

"Eww! Furball, did you do this." Yakko asked. Furball shook his head no.

"Well." Dot said brightly. "Looks like you need a new box! Common! I know a place where there's lots!" She grabbed Yakkos hand and pulled him down the ally. They soon came across a large pile of boxes.

"Common! Start looking!" They dug through several boxes, but none of them seemed right for Furball. Until they came upon a rather large one.

"It's perfect! Dot exclaimed. Yakko, help me move it please!" They tried pushing, they tried lifting, they even tried pleading with the box. It wouldn't budge.

"What's inside this?" Dot asked.

"It's not a what, it's a who!" Yakko cried out, looking inside the box.

"What?" Dot went over, and sure enough, there was Amy.

**I don't think any of these chapters are gonna be long. Unless I have nothing better to do...**


	6. Babs Bunny!

**Ok! I can do this! I won't make this like the amazing story, Lucy's New Life! I won't! I won't! I- ah screw it!**

**Yakko: I think you have a little problamo here!**

**Me: Ah! Where did you come from!?**

**Yakko: I dunno! Your the author here! **

** Me: Ugh! As if this wasn't hard enough already!**

Yakko and Dot stared at Amy. She looked just like them! But how? Had their creators made another Warner? Yakko was secretly thinking, '_ Hellooooo Nurse! _'

Gosh she was hot. Her hair, her...ok. That was it. So far! He just didn't know what she was like. And she hadn't met him yer either!

"Look! She's waking up!" Dot exclaimed. Sure enough, Amy was starting to stir hearing their voices.

she woke up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are they?" Wakko complained. It felt like they had been gone for hours, but it had only been a few minutes. Furball shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Wakko! Hey Furball!" It was Babs.

"Hey Babs! Watch'a doing?" Wakko asked.

"Oh, just a bit of, shopping. What are you doing?"

"Well, someone puked in Furballs home, and Yakko and Dot went to go get a new box for him."

"well that's nice of 'em!" Exclaimed Babs.

"Yeah, but I don't know when they'll be back."

"Well I gotta go. Mom needs these carrots for dinner. Nice seeing you!"

"You too!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a lot of things Amy was prepared for when she woke up. Seeing Yakko and Dot, were not one of them. When she saw them, she gave a little shriek of terror, and curled up in a ball. She started crying a little. What were they gonna do to her? We're they gonna get mad? Or was this some terrible nightmare?

Yakko felt bad. He didn't mean to scare her. He tried to pick her up, even though he was only 2 years older then her, but she got up suddenly, and ran off. He ran off after her yelling, "Wait! I won't hurt you! Come back!"

She didn't even realize that she was running toward the Warner Bros. movie lot.

Ralph was napping in his little box up front. He was dreaming about cookies,when his alarm went off. He woke up, seeing Amy, he ran up to her while she was taking a breath, and caught her with his net!

**I'm gonna leave you there...Maybe I am the evil twin!**


	7. Can't Think of a Chapter Name

**Boom! Back with an all new chapter! **

Amy screamed as Ralph caught her. Which surprised him and made him drop his net. (Surprise, surprise) She ran. She saw an open door to a building, and ran into it. She was unaware at the time, that this was Scratchnsniff's office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Yakko leaned up against a telephone pole, gasping for breath. '' Darn. That girl can run fast." He panted. He looked up as Wakko and Dot came running up. He quickly told them what happened.

"Sounds like she was heading toward the studio!" Wakko said. "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amy hid under a desk, hoping this was all a nightmare. '_Cleaning wasn't so bad! It was better then having angry toons chase you!_' She thought to herself.

"Ok Nurse! Send za Varner's in!"

Amy held back a shriek. No way. Otto Scratchnsniff. _The_Otto Scratchnsniff? Ok. This was to much for her to Handel. She stood up, ran to the door and opened it. Only to find Scratchy on the other side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Common Yakko! We've been searching the studio for an hour! I'm hungry!" Wakko complained.

"It's only been half an hour!"

"And how do you know that Dot?"

"Cause there's a clock right there."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, Yakko, we're gonna be late for our appointment with Scratchy."

"Ok. Fine. We'll look later. " Yakko said in defeat. But they wouldn't have to. Because Amy was with Scratchnsniff Right now.


	8. Zany Monkey

***dances weirdly**weird sing-y voice* Oh yeah! Just saw Big Hero 6! Best Disney movie ever! Gotta update Amymaniacs! Hope more people will read Disneymaniacs! Don't know why they won't! Please go read and review it! Why am I still doing this? Gonna stop now...**

Scratch'n'sniff started at Amy for a second, then started screaming.

"No! Vhy is my life so hard! No more zany monkey's!"

Amy ran under his desk and pulled her knees up to her chest. She tried calming herself by taking deep breaths.

Didn't work.

Scratch'n'sniff picked up his phone in a panic, and called Ralph in. He then picked up a crate marked, _This end up_ , in all directions. He picked up Amy, tossed her in the crate, nailed it, chained it up, and threw it out his door, just as Ralph came up.

"Uh, days, where's do yous want this?"

"Send zit to Mr. Plotz! Hurry!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Warner's ran into the lot, nearly bumping into Ralph, who was carrying a large crate towards Plotz's office.

Wakko squinted to get a better look at the crate.

"Say, Yakko. Isn't that the kind if crate Scratchy uses when he's trying to get rid if us?"

Now Yakko squinted. He perked up when he saw he was right.

"It is! I bet that girl's in there! We must rescue her! Follow me sibs!"

They ran up to Ralph and jumped on him like a trampoline yelling, "Boingy, Boingy, Boingy!"

Ralph dropped his crate, and chased after then with a net, only for him to find out that they were robots, and the real Warner's running into their tower with the crate.

Once inside, Wakko pulled out a crowbar and opened up the crate.

Sure enough, there was Amy.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Btw, all credit for this chapter goes to Gicky. She gave me the idea.**


End file.
